kingdomoftexasfandomcom-20200214-history
Church of Texas
The Church of Texas (also Texan protestantism) is the official religious body of the Kingdom of Texas, based in the Diocese of Grand Flatts City. It's teachings are synonymous with that of Christian humanism, in with the teachings of the church being very liberal, and socially moderate. It's teachings under of Bishop William Z. Perry were drastically turned the church into a controversial tool against the strong motives of the state and its support of drastic capitalism. Typically nicknamed Yellow Rose of Texas, in which its emblems and rituals are dressed with the symbolic yellow roses. The bishops of the Texan Church are gowned with yellow which resemble gold, and the churches authority inside the Kingdom. It's traditional status as being Anglican is well known, and the English language is heavily prized, but its Roman Catholic root's appear to be more dominate the liturgy, and customs. Spanish cannot be used in the Mass, and must follow practical English standards. Church Canon Church doctrine inside the Church of Texas is very dependent upon the Congress of Bishops and government promotion, in which if the state provides cultural or social importance, the church follows suit in the direction of the state. With it's Prime Consort being the Sovereign of Texas, the ruling monarch of Texas, state and church activities are entangled extremely. It's church body, which is made up of several religious districts inside the Kingdom & other international diocese. Homosexuality Church teachings on homosexuality, which is one of the basics of the church's tolerance policy, dictates in Cannon Law 17 that "All members of the body of Christ are seen as henceforth entitled to that of marriage & civil relation, that love is not that of only reproduction but for the cause of love in Christ. " While heavily opposed by several churches inside the Kingdom, the Catholic Church is the most heavy opponent to the law, the church continues to provide marriages to homosexual's. Cannon also dictates that only marriage is between two consenting parties, both having to verbally recite the vows of marriage to the Bishop. Abortion Texan's attitudes to abortion is harsh and is strongly against the actions of 'purging' women of child, in which state's in Cannon Law 14, "The Church of Texas shall in all due processes demand the halt of abortions in not only Texas, but also the world, its members shall fight for the birth right of children and their future, for all are good in the eyes of God. Should complications come to be fatal to the women during birth, the Rites of Passage shall be given to the child and deemed a automatic recipient to Heaven." ''If the child is aborted for complications, the child must still be buried into the local grave, with free admission into the Church's vaults. Funeral Rites Family and friends of the dieing recipient will gather around him or her and comfort them for passage, in which a Bishop or Priest must be present to give Rites of Passage to the dieing member. They will also receive Communion and receive petals of the yellow rose, Rosa 'Harison's Yellow' across their death bed. The nearest window will be opened to custom the spirit to Heaven. In Cannon Law 12 the Church dictates that ''"The members must be paraded into the streets of the city, and may not be transported by car, but by carriage or by hand to the graves. If members approach an ongoing funeral parade, they are to park to the side of the road and stand at attention to show respect for the dead." ''It's also custom during Halloween for members to flock to their families graves and offer up gifts to them in the after life, and also carve pumpkins as an beacon for those in purgatory. Churches & Layout The Church of Texas's churches and Basilica's are based around that of Roman Catholicism and Anglicanism, in which they are setup with typically a steeple and stained glassed windows. The inside of the church is typically decorated with art, such as images of the Trinity, passion of the Christ, saint's and the Virgin Mary. Altar's are extremely important to the layout of the church, with it being positioned as the main center for worship inside the church, this is were the body and blood of Christ will be layed out for the congregation of the church. The church will also consist of an tabernacle, in which the host will be held, and will house the non-concentrated body of Christ. Organization The Organization of the Church of Texas is controlled by the Congress of Bishops, with the Bishop Director as the leader of the Congress, and the Sovereign of Texas as the Prime Consort of the Church. It's regional Bishops are inplaced by the Bishop Director, in which is called "Anointing of Men" and allows for them to spread it's ministry and anoint Priests, Deacons, and hold affairs for the church in that area. List of Dioceses *Grand Flatts City Diocese *Las Vegas Diocese *Phoenix Diocese *Tuscon Diocese *Albuquerque Diocese *Lubbock Diocese *El Paso Diocese *Tulsa Diocese *Dallas Diocese *San Antonio Diocese *Corpus Christi Diocese *Houston Diocese Bishop's of the Texan Church *Alfred Cannzino *Marcus Jinnings *Louis Daniels *Angela Bounjur *Oatis Young *William Perry (Director Bishop) *Katlin Millderd *Mitchel Faith *Alice Willheart *Jake O'Brian *Makenna McBain *Patrick Wadeson Controversy ''See Also: Operation: Pentecost During the North American Drug War, before the installation of Bishop William Z. Perry, several parishes along the Texan-American border were aiding the cartels to support its operations. Several illegal activities could be held by the Texan Church, which would not seen as a serious sin to several priests, this would change in the following months and the appointment of Bishop William. Bishop Perry declared in Sanctus Cannon, "Any activities promoting the trafficking of drugs into the Kingdom of Texas, is seen by the Texan Church as a violation against the Kingdom of God & the state, any members using drugs or any type of illegal method of receiving a 'high' or 'rush' is seen as a deadly sin." Then under the guise of the Texan Self Defense Forces launched a secret operation against several cartels inside Mexico on Sunday, May 19, 2012 (Day of Pentecost) in which Bishop William Perry, several Texan Rangers entered small gatherings of well known Cartel leader's and hideouts as Roman Catholic priests and deliver Communion laced with secret biological components which caused heavy compulsions and acted as a sign by God against the cartels, this event headlined Mexican news and striped the Mexican Cartel down from its last leg. Category:Religions Category:Kingdom of Texas